Lighting devices and associated components may be subjected to a variety of operating, environmental, and other conditions that can have adverse effects on the integrity and operation of such devices and components. Examples of such conditions may include conditions that can occur outdoors, such as high winds, and extreme hot and cold temperatures. As well, such lighting devices and associated components may have undesirable lighting characteristics that impair their effectiveness. Finally, the configuration of these lighting devices and associated components may be such that they have only limited usefulness in some applications.